


【索香】食戟的山治之借刀的代价

by 66X66, Aurora_pfy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66X66/pseuds/66X66, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_pfy/pseuds/Aurora_pfy
Summary: 简介：索隆将和道一文字借给山治处理食材，事毕之后却来索要奖赏？为庆祝2021年1月《食戟之灵》作者为One Piece创作的衍生漫《食戟的山治》中索香结婚而创作的极限快打联文！和欢欢老师@yeyupfy一起联的，我是一三五章，欢欢二四章。谢谢神仙欢欢陪我一起写完这篇！
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

01

山治回到厨房，伸了个懒腰，解开西服外套，慢吞吞地卷起袖口，准备开始收拾餐盘。  
今天那条大鱼可真是鲜活。作为厨师而言能有如此新奇出众的食材得以料理诚然是无比美好之事，但那条鱼实在太过活力充沛，他甚至不得不借用了那个混蛋的和道一文字才终能将其处理完美，小半天下来也着实让人有些疲惫。

卷袖子的动作进行得很慢：  
先要褪下袖扣，放置显眼的位置，否则如果中途有人来捣乱的话，结束时很容易忘记——他已经因为同样的原因丢失过两对袖扣；虽然之后始作俑者买了新的赔他，但终究还是心疼；  
解开袖扣之后也不能直接把袖管推到底，这样会破坏袖子挺括的版型，皱巴巴的有失风度——某人为此不止一次报怨过他的麻烦；  
袖子要分一节一节卷上去——这个动作也有讲究：卷得太细会显得小家子气，太粗则容易滑落下来。当然，某个连外衣扣子都懒得扣的白痴肯定会对此嗤之以鼻。

才卷好一个袖管，某种熟悉的气息就环住了自己。  
“又在搞这个，”低沉的声音在耳旁响起，“直接脱了不就好了，每次都废那么大劲。”

——看吧，他就说吧。  
尽管对方看不见，山治依然翻了个白眼。

“忙着呢，走开点。”  
“喂，这是对无私帮助了你的恩人该有的态度吗？”

——不过是借用了一下刀而已，居然就厚颜无耻地自封为“无私”的“恩人”？这个植物脑袋什么时候这么能言善辩了？  
山治又好气又好笑，手肘毫不留情地向后一捣。  
“大白天的没有酒给你，别蹬鼻子上脸啊！”

发起攻势的手肘被稳稳地接住了。宽厚的手掌隔着薄薄的布料轻轻揉捏，掌心缓慢转圈，揉蹭着坚硬的关节，温度从该处慢慢泛起。  
“不是酒，我来讨别的东西。”  
说话间的热气呼在耳廓，山治怕痒地缩了一下。  
“不就借你的和道用了一下而已......这么小气，是不是男人？”

“哈？”被质疑的男人不满地哈了一声，“借了别人的刀又是砍鱼又是烧烤的，完了之后不应该把刀好好清理干净吗？这是最基本的礼貌吧？”

语毕，环住恋人的双臂用力，更紧地贴上对方背后。  
山治感到自己的后臀被什么给顶住了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是欢欢老师写的哦

02

山治被按着脖子压在流理台上时脑子一空，冰凉的大理石台面贴着他半边脸，把刚刚烧得通红的脸颊冻得一激灵，他真没想过身后这家伙居然想玩霸王硬上弓。  
被环抱住并接收到来自后方的威胁之后，山治瞥了一眼灶台上尚且沾着油渍的餐盘，然后毫不犹豫地向后踹了一脚。  
开玩笑吧，要他放着这些不管简直就是做梦，谁不知道草帽团的厨师先生不仅绝不允许浪费食物，还有小小的洁癖呢，虽说他本人并不认为是这样，这只是基本的厨房卫生啊，卫生！这家伙今天确实帮了他大忙，和道一文字，是对这个混蛋剑士很重要的东西，说是重于生命也不为过。草帽团的大家认识并不久，若非主动提起，彼此并不知晓每个人过去的经历，这不是刻意隐瞒，只是没有必要。尽管如此，所有人都看得出和道对于索隆的重要性，平时抓在手里护在怀里是宝贝得不行，即便关系再好，也没有人会随意触碰。  
但这家伙今天把刀给他了，还是拿来做菜刀。  
那条大鱼还真是难搞，现有的刀具根本没办法完成这项料理，空有娴熟的技术也无能为力，一筹莫展之际，却是那家伙送来了帮助……说不感动那是假的，那可是和道一文字啊，是这个骄傲的剑客视为生命的东西，而现在，为了帮他完成料理，那把刀被送进厨房，静静地躺在大理石台面上，细腻如白瓷的刀鞘流动着惊心动魄的光彩。  
好吧，罗罗诺亚，你看着瞧吧！  
有了趁手的工具，接下来果然顺利了许多，只是后来忙着处理食材，保证新鲜度，他没来得及好好清理和道，等到闲下来时才发现刀已经被笨蛋剑士拿回去了。  
但是，也不用这么记仇，这么小气吧！  
他急忙向后伸手，企图抓住那只已经解开他皮带的手。  
“不至于吧，绿藻头你这是进入发情期了吗哈哈哈……”他又急又怕，心虚地用半开玩笑的语气说道。但身后的人显然没想理会他，索隆一言不发，一只手已经伸进他裤裆握住了他命根子，山治慌了神，一边笑着讨饶说等等我他妈澡都没洗呢，身上全是油烟味，藻类还真是荤素不忌，一边试图抓住那只手。  
但是完全没用，发情绿藻男友似乎铁了心要干这一炮，指腹的硬茧蹭过顶端时直接让山治软了腰，他发出一声小动物似的哀鸣，彻底瘫在大理石台面上，双腿失去了支撑的气力。  
“等一下啊，绿藻头……你至少让我把碗洗了吧……”  
这声音有点太过委屈，是从嗓子缝里逼出来的，失了平时的低沉，拔高的音调含混着一点哭腔。剑士俯身去看，他先是亲了下耳朵尖上那点可怜的红，然后拨开刘海，就看见平时凶神恶煞的男友眼眶有点红，这是被逼急了，但他却觉得这可真他妈该死的可爱。  
那点在厨房灯光下显得暧昧的红直接跃进剑士的眼里，跟着喉结滚过一遭又落进他心底，他听见自己低哑的声音：“好。”  
  
所以现在，是怎么回事？刚刚还火急火燎，剑拔弩张，誓要干柴烈火一番的两人正站在厨房台子边洗碗。是的，洗碗。  
山治把漂去泡沫的盘子递给索隆，他悄悄看着对方侧脸，可以说是平静无波，刚才那副发情的样子半分也瞧不见。这也收得太好了吧，他不由暗自腹诽到。  
也许是良心发现，索隆在听见他的合理要求后什么也没说，直接帮他提好了裤子，接着就把人拉到水池边一脸正经地说快洗吧。于是现在他们一个清洗，一个擦盘子。  
“看什么，麻烦厨子快点洗啊，这可是你求我的。”  
偷瞄被抓了个正着，山治脸上一热连忙收回视线：“滚，你个混蛋才是，给老子把盘子擦干净点，不然染上绿藻病毒就糟了。”  
一时之间没人继续讲话，经历一场大餐，大家都早早睡去，守夜的同伴也早就到位，海浪轻轻拍着船身，盘子相碰的声音清脆清晰，越是安静的时候人好像越容易多想。  
“你，为什么把和道借给我……”山治拿起还未清洗的一摞碗碟放进水池，哗啦的碰撞声几乎淹没他的尾音。  
“那把刀，对你很重要吧，为什么……”  
“厨子。”  
索隆突然停下，他低沉的声音清晰地传进山治耳朵里。  
“我今天已经说过了，和道不会对软弱的家伙给予回应，所以……”  
“所以为什么？为什么愿意借给我？”  
……  
“喜欢你啊。”  
“哈？”  
山治从没想过会得到这样的答案，不，应该说，他从来都没有在男友的嘴里听到过类似于“爱”和“喜欢”这样的字眼，这太超出了，甚至都不像索隆了。所以他听到这话时，直接吓得让手中盘子掉进了水池，清脆的一声响像是什么信号，索隆好像突然反应过来自己说了什么，他语无伦次地补充：“不是，我的意思是，就是，你也很重要，不对，反正……”  
剑士突然噤了声，因为厨师突然凑上来亲了他一下，轻轻的一下，他看见对方的睫毛在眼下投出一片扇形阴影，蓝色的眼睛里一闪而过狡黠的光。  
“就是喜欢我，不可以吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

03

“就是喜欢我，不可以吗？”

索隆一时语塞。  
恋人海一般蓝色的眼睛定定地看着自己，里面有什么东西，摇曳着一闪一闪。

他自幼习武，在遇到这个厨子之前对风月之事因毫不关心而一无所知。  
人生中第一次拥有的这位恋人啊，让他不知该如何形容：  
——像狐狸似的滑头滑脑惹人生气，但又像狐狸一样拥有着让他一摸上去就爱不释手柔顺的金色头发；  
——比谁都嘴硬，怼起他来尤其狠，每次不气到他七窍生烟都算发挥失常；但嘴巴这么厉害的家伙，心却比谁都软，从不会对女人下手不说，就算口口声声“讨厌死了”的男人，他也见不得他们忍饥挨饿。

他知道自己是个粗人，对很多美丽的东西缺乏感知，也没有足够细腻的词汇去形容。  
但他喜欢恋人的那双眼睛：  
——蓝蓝的，像碧空下大海的颜色；  
——漫不经心的时候通常会半眯着，配上叼着烟的懒洋洋的神情，像一只晒饱太阳的狐狸，让他忍不住想要在那灿烂的金毛上撸上一把（当然，一般情况下这是不被允许的）；  
——使坏的时候眼睛会眯成一条缝，哪怕这条缝细到几乎看不清里面的蓝色，但依然闪闪发亮；  
——他很喜欢这双眼睛惊讶时候的样子，会瞪得很大很圆，蓝色的眼珠把整个眼眶都撑起来，眼神干干净净，傻乎乎的，像一个没长大的孩子。

而现在，这双自己最爱的蓝眼睛正一眨不眨地看着自己；他一如既往地无法形容出其中流淌着的什么东西，只觉得这一泓蓝色像有什么魔力一般，让他定在当场，既无法言语，又不舍得移开视线。  
恋人的眼睛是一片海，当他凝望着自己的时候，自己就被裹挟进这片深沉的海流当中，无法逃脱，亦不想离开。

——就是喜欢他，不可以吗？  
索隆在心里这样想着，适才心中小小的尴尬瑟缩就像沙滩上颤颤巍巍冒出头的小螃蟹，被恋人眼中那泓海浪轻轻拂过，就瞬间又钻回了洞穴里。  
——是啊，有什么不可以呢……

“喜欢。”  
恋人笑了，眼中的蓝色海面像被一阵微风掠过，泛起一阵一阵的涟漪。  
“喜欢什么？”明知故问的追问。  
“喜欢你。”没有出现提问人预想中的脸红羞涩，回答的声音沉静到不可思议。

真好看——索隆心想——原来对厨子说出这三个字之后，他的眼睛会变得这么好看。

“那你呢？”他情不自禁地向前迈一步。  
狐狸般狡猾的厨师笑了笑，眼睛眯起——是他熟悉的即将使坏时的样子。

他不由感到些许不满，于是更加让自己倾身向前，同时两手紧紧握住了对方的肘弯，将他固定在距离自己仅仅咫尺的范围之内。  
“喂，问你呢，别想蒙混过——唔！”

没说完的威胁被恋人的唇瓣堵住了。  
微微凉的温度，丰软的触感，都是他熟悉且沉迷的；而这双嘴唇的主人今天更是尤为热情，不但很快伸出了舌尖做出邀请，甚至还趁着被“袭击”者愣神时挣脱开双手，交叠着放上他的后脑勺，精心保养的厨师的手心用力揉搓着短硬的毛茬，将还愣在当场的家伙紧紧地拢向自己。

如此热烈的邀请，不给予回应可说不过去。  
索隆眉毛一挑，下一刻，一手抬起，同样揽住对方的头颅压向自己；同时另一手滑至厨师的臀下，一用力，厨师身体微微向上，配合地半坐上身后的流理台；与此同时，他身体前倾，毫不客气地将一条腿嵌进对方因受到压迫而微微分开的两腿之间，意图明显地磨蹭着。

一吻毕，未来海贼王两位身手不凡的左右手都有些气喘吁吁。  
厨师将头微微后撤，一双蓝色的眼睛从略微上方的角度、水盈盈地俯视着下方已经开始冒汗的绿发剑士，说话间热气一股一股地打在对方鼻尖：

“你问我喜不喜欢你，你说呢？”

剑士沉沉地喘着气，恋人问句中所透出的含意让他头脑一阵发热。

“你前面说什么来着，要我把你的刀好好擦干净？”金发的厨师眯起眼睛——哦天啊，又是那种使坏时的神情，“那就把你的‘刀’拿出来，我来帮你好好擦一下吧，剑·豪·先·生～”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章也是欢欢写的～

04

事情的发展快得超乎想象却又合乎情理，山治说完那带有明确性暗示的话后直接搂着索隆脖子亲了一口，他颇为高兴地跳下流理台，然后一把把人推了上去。  
位置的转换来得突然，索隆半靠在台子边缘，双手被厨师扣押，他一脸不解地去看自己的男友。  
眉梢眼角轻佻又风流，耳朵尖上又泛起他所熟悉的红，“不是要我擦刀么，那就擦给你看看。”山治轻轻一笑，然后直接扯掉了剑士的裤子，修长灵活的手指握住尚且疲软的性器挑逗，他慢慢蹲下身，一手仍扣着索隆手腕，另一手则继续施予抚慰。  
他闻见索隆的味道，这气息说不出好坏，却让他沉醉。对于厨师来说，除了味觉，嗅觉亦是至关重要的一环，现在他的鼻腔里充满了熟悉的味道，像是冷铁与汗水的混合，是令人安心的味道，是淫靡滚烫的欲望，是引人犯罪的毒药。  
他握着那个熟悉的大家伙轻轻撸动，双唇顺着剑士腰线亲吻，滚烫的热气几乎将他灼烧，索隆的皮肤沁出薄汗，肌肉分明的腰腹在厨房暖黄灯下呈现出一种亮晶晶的情色，热汗蹭在他鼻尖上，却像烫在他心底。  
熟练地揉搓细致体贴地照顾到每一处，没一会就让手里的阴茎完全硬挺，他停下亲吻，手指又一次拂过鼓胀的青筋，紫红的头端分泌出黏液，他听见一声来自上方的闷哼，有如羽毛一般扫过他耳朵。  
这太犯规了，平日低哑沉静的声音染上情欲性感得要命，山治受到鼓舞，他忍不住想要听到更多。于是他落上一吻，面前的躯体剧烈一抖，“你……”索隆难以置信地看着自己的男友，他金色的发丝凌乱，蓝色的眼睛里盈上一层水汽，绯红染上他白皙脸颊像是微醺，而这张满含情欲的脸就在自己勃起的下体旁，简直是色情到爆炸。  
且不论山治多少有点洁癖，就凭山治的性格，要他委身于他人已是不可思议，但现在这个一贯骄傲的男人半跪在他身前，还要给他口交，这简直是要了他的命了，他伸手揽住山治的脑袋，手指插进柔顺的发丝间：“你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
“剑豪先生不是要我帮你擦刀么？当然是要好好擦干净了。”他微微眯起眼，卷眉毛向上挑起，嫣红的舌尖伸出一小节，像极了一只诱捕猎物的狐狸。而现在猎物已经被诱惑得晕头转向，剑士呼吸粗重，他用拇指摩擦着山治红润的下唇，却被那人一把抓了摁住，山治的手指插进他指缝间，蓝眼睛上抬送来一记威胁瞪视：“不准动。”  
索隆倒吸一口冷气，他只觉得自己全身的气血都向下涌去，脑子好像快烧成一团浆糊，根本没有办法思考。厨子张开嘴，努力地一点点把那东西含进去。  
温热湿润的口腔让那玩意涨得更大，山治有些难受，他不得不松开一只手来进行辅助。  
他小心地把那东西吐出来，离开时用舌尖轻轻卷扫过精口，果然听见一声难耐的轻哼，嘴唇和手指交替着施与抚慰，紧握的双手轻轻颤抖，山治觉得自己羞得快被热浪融化，但是没关系，他悄悄抬头去看，索隆闭着双眼，眉头紧拧，额头上满是汗水，嘴唇微张喘着粗气，颧骨上泛起不正常的红，是他从未见过的情迷意乱。  
他开始再次试着含住那东西，嘴巴努力张大，嘴唇小心包裹住牙齿，舌头缓慢地舔过柱身。他其实不大会做这个，毕竟是第一次，但同为男人的情况让他知道怎样才能令对方更舒服。  
温柔地吮吸会让面前的腰身颤抖，舌尖绕着顶端打圈会逼出舒服的声音，喜欢的人因为自己陷入欲望深渊，没有什么比这更令人满足了，是啊，我喜欢你，喜欢得不得了。  
他卖力地舔着口中的东西，又继续做了几个深喉，在索隆剧烈的粗喘中，涨大的阴茎猛然跳动，来不及躲闪，一股腥膻的味道在口中炸开，山治被射了一喉咙。  
他索性直接用手背一抹嘴角，然后站起身抵住剑士额头，性暗示极强地在对方的注视下滚动喉结：“怎么样？干净吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

05

索隆大口大口地喘着气。  
或许因为这是一贯高傲的恋人主动为自己“服务”的第一次，高潮的余韵来得尤为悠长。

胸膛剧烈起伏着，他感到自己就像是一瓶从冰块中取出后被放置在桌上的香槟，汗水仿如瓶身上凝结的水珠——一滴、两滴，仿佛永无止尽一般从自己额头、脖颈、胸腔、腹部，从身上的各处向下滚落。  
高潮来得过于猛烈，他只看到恋人喉结诱人地一记滚动，将自己如数咽下，然后红到艳丽的嘴唇一张一合，似乎在说着什么话；耳膜所接收到的一切声音都仿佛隔着一层屏障，片刻之后才渐渐清晰。

“……问你话呢，听没听到？”首先钻进耳畔的是恋人好听的声音——由于刚刚为自己口了一发的关系，磁性的嗓音此刻带着一丝沙哑。  
没有听到预期的回答，红晕未褪的脸庞上开始渐渐浮现出不满的前兆。  
“你他妈爽完了倒是吱一声啊！魂呢，飞了？在天上迷路了？”

——哦操，托你的福，离魂飞魄散也差不多了吧。  
索隆这样想着，索性一把拽起开始皱眉的卷眉毛，不由分说地亲了上去。

恋人口腔里有一些腥膻的味道，甚至还残留有略微粘腻的触感——老实说感觉颇有些怪异；  
但这是厨子的嘴啊！献祭于美食、只为料理而生、最为珍贵的厨师的嘴——这样一张嘴，却毫无保留地吞咽下自己的一切。一思及此，索隆就觉得才堪堪止住的热汗似乎再次从周身每一个毛细孔中欢呼着涌出，整个人都像浮在空中，飘飘然到简直不真实。

——怕不是真的要灵魂出窍了吧？  
未来的大剑豪晕乎乎地感慨着。

最终还是差点害他险些原地飞升的罪魁祸首把他的魂魄拽了下来。  
“别想蒙混过关，问你话呢，倒是给我回答啊！”

问话？什么话？

或许是他错愕的表情太过傻气，恋人从鼻腔里”哼“了一声——不是生气的那种（他现在已经很会读恋人相关的“空气*”了）——然后伸手向下，在射精过后仍然尺寸不俗的性器上不轻不重地捏了一把。  
*注：读空气，来自日语“空気を読む”，指察言观色。  
“刀，‘擦’得还满意吗？”  
海蓝色的眼睛，从近在咫尺的距离，半是挑衅半调笑地看着绿发的男友。

嘶——索隆不由从脚底泛起一个激灵——混蛋厨子，今天简直太犯规了。  
明明刚刚射过的性器应该还处于不应期，但在犯规恋人挑逗之下，他瞬间觉得血液里再度泛起了熟悉的痒意。

“‘服务’还不赖。但还有一个‘售后’方面的问题，”他说着，搂紧对方一个转身——位置对换，狐狸般的家伙重新被按回到流理台之上，“既然‘刀’已经擦净保养好，不用一下是不是太可惜了？”

******

当山治翻转过身，仰面躺在流理台上被狠狠贯穿的时候，他是当真对接下那项‘售后’委托有了几分悔意了。  
最开始的时候自己纯粹是觉得气氛不错，而且某棵发起情来就没有脑子的藻类植物今天难得展现出配合的态度，陪着他把该洗的碗该抹的台面都弄干净了，四下的卫生程度勉强符合他的最低要求——作为奖赏，再额外进行一些‘售后’似乎也不是不能接受。  
——当然，其中一部分原因也要拜‘擦刀’过程中某人动情的反馈所赐；身为各项机能正常、正值大好年华的男性，想要不被这种情欲的氛围撩火实在太过不现实。

但如果有人事先告诉他，这个’追加项目‘居然需要在厨房里进行这么久，他肯定宁愿忍一忍，找一个更加隐蔽的地方去做；而不是像现在，一边要提心吊胆会不会被晚上过来觅食的巨胃船长给撞破，一边还要忍住身下一下深过一下的撞击，不能因为太过强烈的快感而丢人地放声呻吟出声。

在被摆出现在这个肚子朝天的姿势之前，他已经站立着被顶弄了一轮，直到伟大航路上令人闻风丧胆的“黑足”因变成”软足“而站立不稳，“体贴”的恋人才把他推倒在流理台上，让他趴上台面、用上身支撑身体的重量，然后调整姿势，从后方再度狠狠进入。

他不清楚他们在这个姿势下又做了多久：他浑身发软大脑发热，整个人都迷迷糊糊的不知今夕何夕；他甚至稀里糊涂地射了一轮——也许射在了木质台下柜的柜面上，这样的话事后清洗可是很麻烦的——但他也完全管不得、也顾不了了。  
恋人坚硬的“刀具”在自己体内极富技巧性地进进出出；或浅或深，或轻或重，但每一下都准准地擦过最要命的那一点，这让厨师不得不将所有心神都放在牢牢闭紧嘴巴、屏住声音这件事情上，其他的一切都早已无暇他顾。

不知为何，虽然在体内进出的性器依旧如往日一般火热滚烫，但今天的剑士似乎格外有耐心——或者说，“坏心”。  
作为大部分时间在海上度过的海贼，为了躲避船上的同伴们，他们的做爱大多数时候都匆忙而直接；剑士的做爱风格一如其人、其信仰的剑道，凶猛而又强悍；然而今天，或许是因为第一发的口交已经解了一些瘾，又或许是他们之间所进行的某些对话的魔力，对方似乎铆足了劲，要从倔强的恋人口中逼出些什么。

——要逼出些什么呢？  
山治当然不知道，他只知道当他连趴伏的动作都几乎要做不到之时，对方喃喃着’该死，这样亲不到“，然后搂着他，将他翻转过身后一边轻柔地接吻，一边将他仰面抱上流理台。

切割平整的整块大理石早已被厨师高温的躯体所温暖，接触到台面的腰背完全不觉得冷，臀部也是；  
——哦不，臀部很快就被排除在外了。  
似乎是嫌略突出于柜子的台面妨碍发挥，剑士抬起恋人两条修长匀称的腿，一把往自己的方向一拽，对方自腰部以下立刻腾空，只能靠被挂在剑士手中向两边大大敞开的膝弯保持重心，此外就只剩那一根在体内狠狠捣弄的肉刃来帮助他保持平衡了。

金发的厨师高高扬起下巴，细致的脖颈拉出一条悠扬的弧度，再也无法自控似的从喉咙中发出一声压抑许久的哀鸣；下身不知何时又挺立起来，随着对方由上至下的顶弄，硬邦邦地贴着小腹晃动着，铃口处溢出的前液打湿了修长凸起的腹肌。  
肌肉为了维持平衡而绷紧，连带着后穴也绷得死紧，将置身其中的“刀具”牢牢包裹；肉壁贴合着每一条筋络，宛如发出最盛情的邀约，邀其尽情探索。

剑士无声地骂了一句；随着恋人喉间发出的日益高亢的呻吟声，他感到自己也逐渐濒临极限；  
他睁开眼睛，迷恋地看着沉迷于情欲中的男子，然后俯下身，轻轻地咬上对方下巴上修建精细的短短胡茬：稍微有些扎，但并不刺痛，毛茸茸的口感刺激着舔舐而过的舌苔，激起心中一阵阵的动荡。

沿着下巴一路吮吻向上，最后终于到达自己最爱的那对嘴唇——丰润的，不复凉意，温热而柔软；张开，舌头探入，卷住他，彼此舔弄——交换灵魂一般的接触，让人心醉神迷。  
”厨子、嗯哼……厨子。“他在接吻间隙不由哑声呼唤。

恋人睁开眼睛，他们四目相对。  
啊，多么漂亮的蓝色——索隆在翻腾的阵阵满足感中朦朦胧胧地想着——半睁着，泛着那么浓重的水汽，像晴天雨过后的海面，湿漉漉，亮闪闪，海面一波一波地轻轻晃动，澄澈的蓝色和阳光的金色交替出现；  
——他一如既往地缺乏能够形容的词汇，但他觉得，此刻恋人的眼睛里，装满了整个世界的温柔。

快感伴随着软软的暖意一起翻涌上来，他们再度交换了一个吻，用唇封住彼此高潮时的呜咽声，在安静中迎来了极致的巅峰。  
——安安静静，耳边除了彼此的喘息、胸腔中跳动的心跳，便只剩下波涛轻轻拍打着梅利号所发出的柔和声响。

今天是一个风平浪静的好天气。  
他们还会在一起航行，很久，很久。  
也许以后会有狂风、会有暴雨，会有种种匪夷所思的遭遇，亦会陷入穷途末路的窘境。  
但今晚，他们一起在伟大航路上度过了又一个风平浪静的美好夜晚。

更重要的是……  
“厨子，喜欢你……”绿发的剑士把头蹭在恋人的肩窝，在高潮迷人的余韵中迷迷糊糊地说道。  
山治还在努力平复自己的呼吸。闻言，他轻喘着笑笑，抬起一只手摸了摸那绿藻一般的脑袋，在上面轻轻亲了一下。  
“好的，我知道了。”他回答。

******

有关那把刀的后续，其实没有什么好多说的；只要知道，剑士此生只让一个人用自己视若珍宝的和道一文字煮饭料理，但过后却每每总要索取一些“报酬”，这就足够了。  
哦对了，那天厨师解下来的那一对袖扣最后又丢了。

——爱情这回事，总要有所花费，也必得经受几番踢打；但刀，还是要好好保养的。  
许多年后，世界第一剑豪在和弟子闲谈之时大饮一口，摇着头如是感叹道。

他所感慨的也许是那个夜晚，又或许是这之后的许多个夜晚。  
总之，谁知道呢？

（全文完）


End file.
